1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5119788 discloses a connector with a housing that can be connected to a mating housing. The housing has a resilient lock arm that engages a lock on a mating housing when the housing is connected properly to the mating housing. Thus, the lock arm and the lock regulate separation of the properly connected housing and mating housing. A detector is assembled with the housing for movement between a standby position and a detection position. The detector is configured to be held at the standby position until the two housings are connected properly and then is movable forward in a connecting direction of the housing from the standby position to the detection position. A locked state of the detector and the lock arm is maintained while the two housings are being connected so that a forward movement of the detector to the detection position is regulated. Thus, an inability to move the detector to the detection position indicates that the two housings are not connected properly. However, a forward external force applied to the detector at the detection position could press the lock arm forward and sufficiently away from the lock for backlash to occur between the two housings.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of preventing backlash between two housings in a connected state.